A Different Start to the Titans?
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: When the Teen Titans start getting pulled together right there in Gotham, what happens between Raven and Beast Boy? SUCKISH SUMMARY. BASICALLY THE TITANS ARE STARTED DIFFERENTLY BY BATMAN...AND LIFE TOGETHER IDK. BBxRAE  This story was adopted by Uatu.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, SO I DONT KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS FANFIC BACK TWO YEARS AGO. REALLY, BUT IT WAS PRETTY GOOD SO I'M POSTING IT. I MAY ADD TO IT LATER, ONLY IF PEOPLE LIKE IT. IT'S BBxRAE SO...yeah. IDK. I hope you likes it! hehehe...dont blame me if it sucks. Blame my poor inspiration._**

_**-Wang-Mich-Yao-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Batman was scaling the burning building as quickly as he could trying to find a way inside. He saw an open window with flames blowing out from the outside. He took the chance quickly and jumped inside finding the door ajar opening to a hall. The fire was getting worse and soon the building would collapse so he picked up the pace diving into the hallway as the roof above him started to fall. He looked towards a door that was hanging on its hinges noticing a gray hand through the doorway. Seeing this he rushed to the door and pushed the door off of its hinges into the hallway. His eyes fell upon a girl lying on her stomach with many cuts and burns. But she seemed to only be covered with a thin blanket. She wasn't wearing any clothes as though someone had sexually abused her. He walked forward and picked her up slowly wrapping the blanket completely only revealing her head and then jumped out of the window and dropped to the street.

He quickly pulled out his video phone and called Robin. "Robin, I've got a problem here. A whole building just caught fire and the fire department hasn't arrived, neither has the ambulance and I have a girl here in need of serious medical help. Meet me at the cave and bring a medical kit, and some of your clothes. I'll explain later." Batman hung up and then called Gordon. "Hello, Gordon. Tell the press that Bruce Wayne may be adopting a teenage girl….yes it's a big jump but she was the only one alive in the building. She was living in an apartment alone, except she seemed to be sexually abused. Do remember that I have taken guardianship over Dick…no she seemed to be living on her own like I told you before. There were no pictures and only one bedroom…please this might be what is best for her, it looks like she is a Goth and not a very happy person…ok I'll to you about this later." Batman closed the video phone and then placed the girl in the back of the Batmobile.

Batman arrived at the Bat-cave and ran inside with the girl in his arms. When he entered the cave he saw Robin inside holding a pair of jeans, boxers and a navy blue t-shirt in his hands. He saw the girl in his arms wrapped in blanket and rushed over quickly. "Who is she Bruce and why did I need to bring these?" Robin asked while placing the clothes on a table and giving the girl a questionable look. Batman placed her on the table and then looked towards Robin with a stern look. "Well, I don't know if she is really is who I think she is. I think the Joker used to work with her father. Maybe that's why the building went down in flames. But if she has no family…she's staying with us. So get used to having her around. Now go please, I need to give her some medical help." Batman said while shooing him away to the elevator. But when Batman wasn't looking Robin dived behind a thick column and watched the two of them.

Raven woke up on a comfortable bed in a room she didn't recognize. "Wait, what? Where am I?" She said while looking around and rubbing her eyes. Then her gaze set on a boy sitting on a chair in the corner. He was snoring faintly. She examined him looking at his dark sunglasses and black hair hanging down over his face. He looked like he was around the same age as her. She frowned and then looked at what she was wearing. It was a navy blue shirt and a pair of batman boxers. But then she remembered where she was last. She was being sexually abused by the Joker. All she could remember was agonizing pain, a terrifying laugh, and smoke. She shuddered from fright as she thought of what the Joker had done to her. So where was she? Not a hospital, there wasn't any curtains or white walls and tile floors. She slowly turned back to the boy and noticed that he was staring at her.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Raven asked while clutching the blankets tightly in fear. Her fear was so strong it even caused her to lose control of her powers and break the lamp on accident. She shrieked at the sudden blast and then her hand flew to her head. "Are you ok?" Dick said while rushing to her aid. He put a hand on her head and then realized what he was doing and blushed. His hand quickly shot to his side and he turned even redder. Raven scowled at him and pulled away from him. "I said who the _heck_ are you and why in the _world _am I here!" Robin frowned a bit and then turned away and looked out the window. "I'm sorry but I don't have the permission to tell you that until you tell me if you have a family. Bruce Wayne has taken on the thought of taking guardianship over you if you don't have a family. Please forgive me for not having the ability to tell you more." He said while turning back to her and then back to the window. Raven scowled again and then frowned. "My family is gone, yes. But I don't need Bruce Wayne to take care of me. I have an apartment back on 23rd square stree…..wait, it burned down." Raven started to cry into her hands. "I can't believe I have fallen so low. I used to be top of the food chain because of my father. But no, I end up like he did; being the low one."

The door to the room opened and Bruce Wayne stepped inside. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with the young lady." He shooed Dick out the door and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "You seem to be saddened. I heard that you have no family. I am willing to support you until you can support yourself; as I did with Dick. I am Batman; I know it's hard to believe but what do you do with a bunch of money? I believe you are Rachel Roth, or Raven as you like to call yourself. I found you in a burning apartment building in a state that I wouldn't even ask about. But who had attacked you in that way? I brought you back here and gave you medical support and that's it. So, are you staying or are you going?" Raven turned to him and nodded her head showing a small and scared smile. "Thank you so much, I never knew anyone could be this nice to a girl like me."

* * *

Raven was walking down the hall when Robin stopped her in her tracks by standing in front of her. "Um, Raven...I was wondering if you wanted to well...go out with me? Please..." Raven looked at him and frowned. "No. No matter how many times you ask I still won't go with you!" Raven then flew past him and down the hall with her backpack ready for school. She opened the door and headed for school passing the park on the way.

Raven stopped and her gaze rested on a boy about the same age as her maybe a year older. She was confused at first and then saw he was green. _Maybe he has that African disease that turns you green. I should help him!_ Raven thought as she rushed to green boy. He was on the floor writhing in pain. Raven crouched down beside him and took one of his hands. "Are you ok?" She asked as she felt for a fever and saw that he had a bunch of cuts and pointed ears. Wait pointed ears...and fangs! Who was this kid? The boy opened his eyes and saw Raven staring at him. "Who are you?" The boy asked while staring back at her. "Someone who can help." Raven said while pulling the boy to his feet and supporting him. Raven then helped him down the street back to her home. She opened the door and called for Bruce. "Alfred, Bruce I need some help!" Suddenly the Alfred appeared from out of nowhere with Bruce following. "He is hurt and he needs help." Raven said while nodding her head towards the boy. Bruce rushed forward and picked up the boy in his arms. They rushed him downstairs to the Bat-cave and tried to figure out what was wrong.

Raven was waiting beside the boy while sitting in a chair. She was staring at his weird appearance and wondering what his name was. "I can't believe I am turning into a caring and open hearted person." She said while staring at the boy. Suddenly his ear flicked towards her and he opened his eyes. Raven gasped and got up from the chair. The boy sat up and looked at her. "Ug, I feel like I just devoured a pharmacy store. Thanks for helping me. My name is Garfield but I prefer to be called Beast Boy." Raven smiled and giggled a little bit, his name was Garfield. What a funny name, she thought and what a great way to make someone laugh. "My name is Rachel Roth, but I prefer Raven. I guess you could say that you devoured a pharmacy. You practically did! We think that you got food poisoning. Why are you green have fangs and pointed ears?" Beast Boy laughed and then smiled. "Everyone asks that. Well I got sick with this disease called Sakutia but my parents were scientists and saved me. But it left me with this weird appearance and I can change into animals." Raven thought for a second and then frowned. "Your parents _were_ scientists? What happened?" Raven asked with concern. "They fell off a waterfall. They made me leave them and turn into a bird and fly away. I have been alone ever since." Raven smiled and then hugged him warmly. "You can stay with us! Bruce took me in about three months ago because my family was killed by the Joker. Oh, please stay! It get's annoying when you are bothered by Dick and his comments about dating me. I don't even like the guy." Beast Boy nodded his head and then hugged Raven back. _Hmm, she isn't dating anyone. She looks nice. I wonder if we have a chance of getting together._ He thought as Raven was hugging him. But he didn't know that Raven could read minds and at that point she was. _Maybe we do...he's cute and funny. That much has been proven. Maybe he actually wants that to happen._ Raven was thinking so hard her thoughts showed on her face. But Beast Boy didn't notice.

* * *

Batman, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy were saving a boy from an explosion and ended up taking him in because he was very badly hurt. Two weeks later they found an alien girl who accidentally destroyed the library with her star bolts and took her in as family too. The two new recruits were named Cyborg and Starfire. Their real names being Victor and Kori. Kori and Robin started going out and Raven was relieved of Robin and his wanting to be with her.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting next to each other in Biology. They had to endure another thirty minutes of torture from Mr. Corin. Beast Boy was answering every question correctly and practically in class tutoring Raven on Biology. Raven and Beast Boy had the same classes because Bruce had suggested sticking them together because they had grown a very big relationship. Beast Boy was the only person Raven ever talked to, even at home. Considering their pasts weren't the best topics. Half the time Raven was staring at Beast Boy and he was doing the same unless it was one of his good classes. Like Biology. Raven was staring down the clock on the wall waiting for the class to end so that they could finally go to lunch. "Raven, are you paying attention or talking to the clock?" Raven snapped out of it as Mr. Corin yelled at her. "Sorry sir, I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Raven knew what this would do. It would send Mr. Corin into a lecture on personal health. Beast Boy smiled and started a conversation with Raven knowing that he teacher wouldn't notice anymore. "Ha, you know your teachers well Rae. Are you going to go to the library today? I can come with if you aren't." Raven smiled and nodded her head. "Why would I not? I practically live there." Raven turned back to the clock and the realized that class was almost dismissed. "Uh, Mr. Corin class is dismissed in a minute. Do we have any homework?" Mr. Corin looked at the clock and then towards the class. "Considering we didn't get to our original lesson, your homework is to eat a healthy dinner and lunch today. Class dismissed." Everyone was suddenly filing out of the room quickly and rushing to the cafeteria. Raven got up and then pulled Beast Boy up too. They headed for their lockers and put their books inside. Cyborg, Kori, and Robin met them at the cafeteria.

Raven and Beast Boy sat down at the usual table in the corner that they sat at. Raven picked at her food unwillingly and then took a sip of her iced tea. "C'mon Raven, we have homework remember? I can't eat this vegetarian pizza on my own." Beast Boy said while handing her a slice of his pizza. Raven smiled and took it from him. She then took a bite of it reluctantly. But then her face turned from disgust to happiness. "I never knew you had a taste in food." Raven said while playfully nudging Beast Boy. Beast Boy laughed and playfully poked Raven. "Who knew _you_ had a taste in food!" Raven laughed and hugged Beast Boy. Robin walked up and eyed them suspiciously. Starfire laughed at the two and kissed Robin on the cheek. Cyborg laughed and then sat down chomping on his food. "Oh, come on Dick. It's not like you to stare. Oh wait it is...at Kori!" Beast Boy said while pointing at Robin. Robin got mad and they started to argue. The argument continued through lunch and the rest of school.

"Bye guys! We'll see you back at home!" Beast Boy said while the others left Raven and him at the library. Raven smiled and waved good bye. They entered the library quietly and headed for the bookshelves. They both split for a second and then hopped over to their sections. But Raven ignored her history section and headed to the romance area. She quickly grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading. It was about two people who liked each other but didn't know how to say it. Raven skipped to the end where they confessed and started reading. Then she set the book down next to her and picked another. It was bout a girl who was trying to show her feelings for a guy. Raven read the things she did to show how the girl tried to prove her love. Raven then set the book on top of the other and she reached for another down at the bottom of the shelf. It was called Opposites Attract. She started to examine the summary on the back and flip through the pages. "So, someone decided to be a bit romantic. Didn't they?" Raven looked up from the book and saw her green friend. "Oh, Gar. I didn't notice that you finished browsing through the comics and magazines. I was over here by accident. But the books I found sound pretty good." Raven picked up the two other books and carried them to the front desk and pulled out her library card. Beast Boy put two comics on the table and pulled out his. They got their books and then left the building on their way home.

Beast Boy was looking at the books Raven had chosen to read. "Hmm, something about two people in love and trying to confess, a teen girl trying to express her love, and a book that explains opposites attract. Didn't know you wanted to get into the original kind of love stuff. That stuff is all by accident and happens to people all the time; except for Kori and Dick. They're different. What made you want to read this stuff Rae?" Raven shrugged and then took the books back into her arms. They were at their front door and it was time they got inside before it started raining.

Raven and Beast Boy shared a room just to save space. So did Starfire and Robin but that was of a completely different reason. Raven walked over to her bed and picked up her backpack that the guys had dropped off for her. Beast Boy did the same and then worked on their homework lying on their stomachs on Raven's bed. Bruce opened the door and peeped inside. "Dinner in ten guys." He shut the door and walked back down the hallway. Raven and Beast Boy both laughed as Beast Boy's stomach growled loudly when they sat in a very quiet silence. "Well, we'll finish our homework then." Raven got up and then pulled the opposites attract book off the floor where she had left it. "Beast Boy, could you explain this for me?" Beast Boy got up and took the book. "Well, it's about how two completely different people fall in love with each other. Kind of like if you started dating me. I mean we aren't that alike are we?" Raven shook her head and then took the book and stared at it. She looked up and then realized Cyborg was at their door. "Just ask her you idiot." He said while looking at Beast Boy. Beast Boy blushed and then gave Cyborg a look. "Ok, ok, I'll leave." Cyborg shut the door and then left. "What was that about?" Raven asked curiously. Beast Boy looked at her and then smiled. "Well, we've been friends for a very long time and I was wondering if you well...wanted to go out with me. Would you Raven?" Beast Boy asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Raven smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You thought I'd say no didn't you?" Beast Boy smiled happily and then blushed. Raven wrapped her arms around him. "I have liked you ever since we met BB. Why do you think I pleaded for you to stay and then avoided everyone else? I mean it is my nature to do that but why only you? Why would I even avoid our best friends? Why would I accept to staying in the same room as you? Because I love you! That's why I was hanging around in the Romance section of the library!" Beast Boy hugged her, enjoying the embrace. "I didn't think that you would be open to dating. I mean you don't seem like that kind of person." Raven hugged him back. "The only acceptation is you." Raven said while exiting the embrace and getting off of the bed. "C'mon let's get to dinner." Raven pulled Beast Boy up and then down the hall to the kitchen.

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy and looked at their dinner. It was spaghetti and meatballs. The exception of Beast Boy who ate tofu noodles. Everyone ate quietly and talked about the past crimes that were currently being committed. Robin and Bruce where talking fiercely about the Penguin and how he was making modifications to his umbrella. Raven was watching the two jabber on about their conversation on umbrellas. Beast Boy was talking to Victor about video games and Kori was asking Robin for explanations on the umbrella topic. Alfred then joined in and it was nonstop talking about the Penguin. Finally dinner ended and they all cleared the table. Bruce headed to see Gordon with Robin and Kori. Victor was already playing video games in his room so it was quiet.

Raven opened the fridge and grabbed some ice cream. She was alone in the kitchen because Beast Boy was in the shower. She grabbed his non-dairy ice cream and made his favorite kind of sundae. Raven sat down at the table in the dark and quietly ate her ice cream. Her thoughts were wandering to Beast Boy. She wanted so bad to be with him for the longest time and finally she was. She looked at the window and then saw a white face made to match a clown's. Raven shrieked in terror and fell over in the chair. She got up pulling herself up with the table. She stared at the window and saw that nothing was there. It must have been her imagination. Raven got up and then picked up the chair. Moments later the lights turned on and Beast Boy entered the room. "Hey, you okay Raven? I heard you shriek and came down here." Raven looked at him and noticed he only had a towel tied around his waist. His hair was hanging low and drooping over his face from the water. She then saw his muscles and was staring in wonder. "Raven?" He said and she snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry I was thinking. I'm fine, just imagining things. I thought I saw the Joker outside of the window." Beast Boy nodded his head and then messed his hair back into its usual position but it still drooped a bit making it look like he just came out of the rain. He then walked over and took the sundae made for him and started to eat it. Raven and Beast Boy ate their ice cream quietly and then got up and walked to their room.

Raven sat down on her bed and waited for Beast Boy to come back from the bathroom with clothes on. She looked at the window again and saw the face again. Raven gasped and then rubbed her eyes. The face was gone. Raven let out a deep breath and saw Beast Boy enter the room. Beast Boy saw the worried look on her face. "Raven are you ok? You seem very...disturbed." Raven looked at the window again. Beast Boy then realized what that meant. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. "It's ok Raven. He's not here." Raven hugged Beast Boy hard and they sat there for a while. Beast Boy was about to get up and walk over to his bed but then he realized Raven had fallen asleep hugging him like a security blanket. Beast Boy smiled and then leaned back against the pillows and fell asleep with Raven in his arms.

Raven woke up and then felt Beast Boy's arms around her. She smiled and saw that he was sleeping deeply. But she remembered that he had very high senses. She then sat still and remembered the only other time this had happened. Raven had been dating a boy named Ryan Malchior. But he had only used her to meet Bruce Wayne. What dumb reason to fake love. Raven had been so depressed that she even got sick from never leaving their room. Beast Boy knew that he was the only one to be able to get her out, and he was sick of hearing her cry herself to sleep. Raven laughed a bit but then stopped as she felt Beast Boy move a bit in his sleep. Raven smiled and squeezed his hand. His eyes shot open and he looked down at her. "Heh, um...I only wanted to see you a little less worried." Beast Boy said nervously. Raven smiled while climbing off of him. "Hey, I could get used to it." Raven said while grabbing black tank top and jeans from on top of her dresser. She opened their room door and turned back to him. "I suggest that you carry your doom patrol suit with you, we're probably going to have to go out and save Gotham again today. We're due for trouble. Besides we don't want to spend our Saturday like _normal_ people do we?"

Raven was reading on her bed ignoring Robin who was outside her door trying to break in. She had refused to start a conversation with him and he just got plain out mad. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found so she waited in their room for him to come back and get Robin to leave. She had been in there for a while now and she just wanted to leave to look for him and have Robin off her back. She sighed and then got up and was about to turn the doorknob when she was pulled backwards. She turned her head and saw the face she had been seeing all week. The Joker was here in her room. "Now my Raven wouldn't leave a visitor hanging at the door would she?" The Joker said and took a knife to her throat. Raven was so close to screaming that she just burst out with a loud cry that was bound to make Robin break down the door. The Joker smiled and then injected a silvery liquid into her arm making her fall into a deep sleep. She fell from her position standing to hanging in his arms.

Raven woke up to see a very dark room. She sat up and looked to her right. Next to her was Beast Boy. He was still knocked out. Raven quickly went to his aid. Her hands started to glow and she healed any cuts but he never woke.

* * *

_**Mich: Okay, so how you likes it? REVIEW PLZ. BEASTBOY I CHOOSE YOU!**_

_**BB: For whut?**_

_**Mich: Disclaimer.**_

_**BB: oh, okay! WANG-Mich-YAO DOESNT OWN TEEN TITANS AT ALL.**_

_**Rae: Oh fail...**_

_**BB: I did okay...I think. XD**_

_**Mich: *facepalm*  
**_


	2. I'm sorry

_**Okay, Since I wrote this fanfic three years ago. I will not continue. I'm sorry, If you want any spoilers to the end or just want to make up your own ending. Be free to do so, or ask me. I'm sorry but I no longer have the heart for Teen Titans or really any other show that isn't an anime besides the SyFy channel. Again, I apologize for leading you guys on or anything you may think. Thank you for reading them to the end. ^^**_

_**-WANG-Mich-YAO-**_

_**The story is up for adoption if you would like to. I sure do hope someone would like to take on my extra work. ^^ it'd make this old/young girl happy, and the readers too!**_

_**Currently I have these stories up for adoption:**_

_***Rachel Roth meets Mark Logan*  
**_

_***Different Start to the Titans* (this has an adoption offer! So most likely not under adoption anymore)  
**_

_***School Sucks right?***_

_**I hope someone will adopt!  
**_


End file.
